The Other Potter
by Lttlwings
Summary: Harry finds Shawn his twin brother. Altough they look identical they are totally different in some aspects! Troubles will come as well as confrontation! Plz RR! STOPPED
1. Sorting In

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the characters in the book!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) My comments  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction!! So plz enjoy it and if there is any mistake, tell me and I'll try to fix it^^ Well enjoy!  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Harry Potter the boy who lived, was sent to the Dursley family, of number four, Privet Drive, by Hargrid the Keeper of the Keys in Hogwarts. He himself went to the ruins of the Potter's house and picked little baby Harry away to the muggle world. But what about Shawn Potter, Harry's twin brother? Hagrid of course in a hurry to deliver the baby to Albus Dumbledore, did not search the ruins very careful. Now everyone in the magical world concluded that Harry's twin brother was indeed dead, everyone except one person, Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius Black, on his motorcycle, landed on the ruins of the Potter's house. He had the hopes of catching up with Hagrid and take the twins away to live with him, for indeed he was proclaimed to be their godfather. Although the Ministry of Magic was chasing Sirius for the crime evicted on him, Black still believed he had the full responsibility to take care of the twins. As he arrived 15 minutes after Hagrid's departure, Sirius heard a soft cry coming from underneath the ashes and burned furniture. To his surprise and shock, Sirius found little Shawn lying on the cold ground, crying for help and attention. Knowing that the ministry would chase him, Sirius couldn't think of a better idea than to hide himself in his old house and live with Shawn Potter until he was cleared out of his crime.  
  
With determination and will, Sirius took Shawn into his arms and rode his bike off towards Black's mansion. Soon the little baby fell asleep in his warm arms, while they flew through the midnight sky, covered by the shining stars. Sirius seeing Shawn's innocent face and the resemblance of his best friend was ready to give the baby all he needed, and as well as revenge the traitor that had escaped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~ 10 years has passed. The search for Sirius Black was still on the movement but not as demanded as before. Everything in the magical world was in the most perfect order, no one seemed to be worried about Voldemort, and they cared less for Sirius Black. Soon Harry and Shawn Potter would be receiving their letters to attend Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards, and soon the truth will be revealed. ~~~  
  
As the first years in Hogwarts entered the Great Hall in a single straight line, the other students that sat themselves on the tables that represented their Houses, started to stare at the new comers that would be sorted by the Sorting Hat. Harry Potter walked along with the line of students, as he looked around the area with amazement while talking to his new friend, Ron Weasley. Shawn Potter in the other hand was walking along side Terry Boot, they were also commenting about Hogwarts and the Houses they might end up in.  
  
As soon as the first years had reached the front, the Sorting Hat began to sing a song, which in the end had received the applauses of everyone in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stepping forward, held onto a long roll of parchment, ready to start the sorting of the students present.  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She explained loud and clear. "Abbott Hannah!" she called.  
  
One by one the first years were being called and sorted. Harry seeing the hat, began to shake in nervousness, hoping that nothing would turn out wrong. While Shawn, stood there calmly, waiting in excitement for his turn.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
At last Harry's name was called. Everyone in the Great Hall began to whisper suddenly, as they stared towards Harry while commenting.  
  
"Potter, did she say?"  
  
"The Harry Potter?"  
  
Shawn looked upon his twin brother with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. There stood a boy identical as he. Of course he had heard about Harry Potter and how Lord Voldemort had attacked him, but he never imagined being exactly like Harry. After all he was sure that Sirius would have mentioned something to him if they were related.  
  
"Gryffindor!" called out the Hat, as the cheers aroused, especially in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We got Potter! We got Potter!" were heard by the Weasley twins as they welcomed Harry.  
  
"Potter, Shawn!" announced Professor McGonagall.  
  
Another round of whispers started among the students. Everyone began to react the same way as Shawn did. With wide eyes, students and teachers (except Dumbledore of course!) began to question Shawn and Harry's identical appearance. Even Harry began to stare in bewilderment towards his twin brother, as questions began to zoom into his mind.  
  
"Gryffindor!" yelled the Sorting Hat, as applauses and cheers aroused in the crowd of students.  
  
Shawn getting up from the stool, walked towards the Gryffindor table, grinning, for Sirius Black had told Shawn that he was defiantly going to be put into this House. As he approached, he was received by lots of pats and approval.  
  
"We got another Potter! We got another Potter!" called out the Weasley twins to the crowd.  
  
When the Sorting ceremony ended, the feast began right after Dumbledore's welcoming speech. With the food on the table, everyone began to eat and chat with their fellow friends. Shawn not worrying much about the stares and the comments, kept enjoying his food, while he began to chat with Fred and George Weasley, and found out that the three of them had a lot in common, since Shawn was influenced by Sirius.  
  
Harry feeling a bit uncomfortable about having someone else look exactly like him, started to chat with Ron and Hermione about some possible explanations. Soon the curiosity grew, and Harry full of questions, turned to face Shawn.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Harry Potter." He greeted.  
  
Shawn putting down his goblet, looked up and grinned, "I'm Shawn Potter. Nice to meet you Harry."  
  
"I know this may sound rude, but do you know how the heck we look alike?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sorry mate, can't answer your question, since I don't have the slightest clue why we look alike either." responded Shawn as he chuckled.  
  
"Why are you laughing? This may be something really important for both of you." spoke Hermione. "A great discovery or a unrevealed past."  
  
"And you are?" asked Shawn grinning.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. Now we should look this up in a book. Maybe this is some kind of illusion caused by magic." Thought Hermione getting worked up over the whole issue.  
  
"Hey there, wait a minute. I'm sure I'm not some kind of illusion." commented Shawn a bit offended.  
  
"I'm sorry." Apologized Hermione blushing in embarrassment. "It's just so weird."  
  
"You know what we think mate." Said Fred, "That you two might be twins." Spoke George. "Like us." They finished together.  
  
"Twins!?!?!" questioned Harry and Shawn at the same time.  
  
"They got a point there." Concluded Ron, "This is the only explanation, or would you like to believe your some magical illusion, like Hermione here suggested."  
  
"But if we're twins how come Shawn isn't living with me? Or why hasn't Hagrid told me about my twin brother?" asked Harry still filled up with questions.  
  
"Relax mate." Interrupted Shawn, "I'll ask my godfather about this whole situation, and when I have an answer I'll tell you, alright with that?"  
  
Harry nodded in response, for they wouldn't get to any answers without someone who really knew about the past facts.  
  
"Well now that we have the issue settled, let's continue our feast!" announced Shawn grabbing onto the pumpkin pie in front of him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 is finished!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Plz review so I can know what your opinions are!!!! Really wanna know what you think of this fic^^ Well cya in the next chapter, it may take a while until I update this fic, so plz be patient! Thanx!! 


	2. Wanting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the characters in the book!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) My comments  
  
Thanx for the reviews, by Steve Jester and Stee Parker!  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction!! So plz enjoy it and if there is any mistake, tell me and I'll try to fix it^^ Well enjoy!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
~* Few Days has passed by *~  
  
Shawn sat down for breakfast with his friends, Lee Jordan, Fred, and George Weasley, although they were older, they enjoyed Shawn's company. The four of them kept on speaking about quidditch and how Gryffindor team was in search for a new Seeker. Shawn, unlike Harry, knew about quidditch and the rules played in the game. He not only knew about the most famous sport in the wizard world, but also was a great player himself. Shawn learned to play with Sirius and soon his godfather acknowledged his talent, always comparing his moves to James Potter.  
  
As Shawn added some more eggs to his plate, he explained to his friend on how much he wanted to be part of the quidditch team. Everyone knew that first years couldn't play, but Shawn was sure when the time came, he would be chosen to play as a Seeker or a Chaser. Fred and George didn't doubt Shawn's talent, for they had played a one on one game with the boy, and he proved to be a player.  
  
"You'll make it to the team in no time." Confirmed Lee Jordan as he gulped down his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Wood will be glad to see your talents!" said Fred. "For he wants the trophy badly!" spoke George. "Even professor McGonagall is after the trophy!" they finished together.  
  
Soon the hooting sound could be heard throughout the hall, as the owls swooped into the Great Hall, delivering letters and newspapers to their owners. Shawn saw his black owl flying towards his direction, as he dropped an envelope onto his plate. He picked up the envelope and knew from the handwriting that his godfather had finally written back a response to all of Harry and Shawn's questions.  
  
"And I thought that having the same surname was only a coincidence." Said Shawn as he finished reading the long letter.  
  
Shawn could notice that Sirius was searching for precise words to explain why and how Harry was related to him. His godfather had even gone back to the part where James and Lily Potter had sacrificed themselves to save their child. Black had also mentioned about Hagrid taking Harry to the Dursleys to live, while Black took Shawn, this part of the past was never mentioned to him before. Overall the letter did answer their questions very clearly, in a long fashion way.  
  
"Oi Harry!" called out Shawn as he waved the letter in the air.  
  
Harry, who was looking at Longbottom's Remembrall, turned his face and looked towards his twin. Shawn passed the letter down towards Harry, who quickly picked the parchment and began to read it. Soon a smile formed onto his face as he looked up towards Shawn.  
  
"We are twins." He whispered in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the first years lined up beside their brooms, Madam Hooch welcomed the student for their first flying lesson. She gave out the instructions, as everyone followed her order. Soon Madam Hooch gave the permission to mount their brooms and fly a bit before landing back towards the ground. Not long Longbottom's broom went crazy, making the boy slip off and thud down towards the ground, causing him a broken wrist.  
  
"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" explained Madam Hooch loud and clear as she left with Longbottom into the castle.  
  
Soon enough the Slytherins burst out laughing as Malfoy joked about Neville's face. Draco soon found the Remembrall dropped by Neville when Harry demanded for the object, making everyone watch the two boys.  
  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about up a tree?"  
  
"Come back here Malfoy!" yelled Shawn as he stepped forward.  
  
Malfoy already in the air with his broom kept on grinning evilly as he threw the Remembrall up and down the air. "Come and get it!" he called out smirking.  
  
Shawn not wasting time picked up his broom and flew up towards the air. Harry also grabbing his broom was about to mount, when Hermione warned.  
  
"No! Madam Hooch told us not to move, you'll get us into trouble."  
  
Harry ignoring her warning, quickly kicked up, and found himself in the air right beside Shawn, which grinned towards his brother.  
  
"Let's show him what we got!" spoke Shawn as he zoomed right towards Draco, who quickly dodged away.  
  
Before Shawn could turn back, Draco threw the Remembrall far away, while he sneered, for he knew he had no chance against two boys.  
  
Harry looking towards the object wasted no time. He quickly flew after it in a great speed, focusing his attention towards his target. He seemed to know what to do. Soon Harry found himself catching the Remembrall, while making a sharp U-turn, holding tightly onto his broom. Shawn and Draco made a safe landing as they heard the students cheer towards Harry's great catch.  
  
Shawn cheered along with the others as he ran towards his brother that landed safely onto the ground. He patted Harry on the back and smiled, "I see I'm not the only Potter that can fly a broom!"  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" called out professor McGonagall as she walked hastily towards the crowd of students.  
  
Harry's heart sank. His feet began to tremble as the thought of being expelled hunted his mind.  
  
"Never in all my time at Hogwrats." Started professor McGonagall, which seemed to be out of words. "How dare you. Might have broken your neck!"  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Professor." "But Malfoy." "Harry was just." Were all the attempts to bail Harry out of the trouble, but Professor McGonagall silenced everyone as she took Harry away from the field.  
  
"Its all your fault Malfoy!" called out Shawn in anger as he whirled around, punching Draco's smirking face.  
  
Draco caught by surprise, stumbled back onto Goyle's arm, as he received the impact of the punch. He quickly then stood up in anger, as he faced Shawn. Draco then tried to punch him back, but Shawn was quick, he was able to dodge the attack and at the same time push Draco towards the floor. Everyone, except the Slytherins cheered, as Shawn raised his hands in the air.  
  
"Come on Malfoy, let's see what you got!" spoke Shawn grinning, as he motioned his hand, signaling him to come.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe, seeing Draco's signal, quickly advanced towards Shawn who was ready to punch the first big boy in his way to humiliate Draco.  
  
"Alright class, let's get back to the lesson!" called out Madam Hooch as she descended the stairway.  
  
Quickly Goyle and Crabbe backed away, as Draco got up from the ground. He faced Shawn with a menacing look, "You'll pay for this." he whispered loudly enough so that Shawn could hear.  
  
"I'll like to see you try." Shawn replied back before he turned around and picked up his broom.  
  
~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your joking." Spoke Ron as he heard Harry speak about what happened when Professor McGonagall took him away. "Seeker? You must be the youngest house player in about a_"  
  
"_A Century." Finished Shawn as he joined the others at the table for dinner. "Congratulation mate, really am happy for you."  
  
"Thanks Shawn." said Harry smiling brightly. "I start training next week." he continued, as Ron looked at his friend with amazement.  
  
Shawn kept on grinning. He couldn't help himself to feel a bit jealous of his brother making into the quidditch team, and being a Seeker. Although he felt proud to have Harry as his brother, Shawn felt a bit uneasy to know that he could have become a seeker if he himself went after the Remembrall. But it was too late now, Harry was the seeker, the boy that did not know what quidditch was until he heard it from Ron. Not taking this case too seriously, Shawn brushed aside his feelings and patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Show them what the Potter's got!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was heading up the stairs towards Gryffindor's common room, while holding tightly towards his heavy books. He felt tired after a long day of lessons and magical formulas to learn. Harry couldn't wait to sit down next to the fire and talk to his friends.  
  
"Shawn!" called out a voice from behind.  
  
Harry stopped walking. "I'm not Sh_" spoke Harry as he trailed off, when he turned around to find an Asian girl standing in front of him.  
  
Her black silky hair was a long cascade, as her dark brown eyes gleamed with life as she looked towards Harry. Her pale face matched her soft smile, while her pleasant smell intoxicated the air. Harry felt his stomach flip as his heart began to beat fast without warning. He admitted to himself, that the girl who stood there was defiantly the most beautiful girl in school.  
  
"Shawn would it be ok if we meet at the North Tower tonight at 7:00?" she asked softly.  
  
"I-I'm not Shawn." Harry uttered out.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Harry. I thought you were Shawn, since you both look so much alike. Except of course for the scar." Replied Cho Chang blushing a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"That's ok. And you are?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm Cho Chang. Nice to meet you." she greeted with a smile. "Well I have to go, and if you see Shawn around would you tell him I'm searching for him."  
  
"Sure no problem." Said Harry waving goodbye as Cho descended down the stairs.  
  
Harry dreamily walked away as he headed down the corridor, forgetting where he was heading. Realizing he had walked down the wrong path, Harry quickly turned around to head back, when he heard some muffling noises coming from one of the classrooms nearby. Harry stopped on his track, wondering the source of the noise. Slowly and calmly, Harry opened the door just a bit, so he could peek inside without calling any attention.  
  
To his surprise, he found Shawn leaning against Parvati Patil, while kissing her lips. Seeing enough, Harry closed the door and walked away as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe that his brother had a girlfriend. So what was Cho Chang to Shawn? Harry was getting confused, if Shawn was going out with another girl that meant that maybe Cho was still available or maybe his brother was cheating with someone else. Harry did not care what Shawn did. All he knew was that there was a slight possibility that he, Harry, could have a chance with Cho Chang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 is finished!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! As you can see, some of the spoken lines of the characters are taken from the book! Yes, I did copy some of the speeches so don't go sewing me!!! Well with that said and understood, hope to see your opinions in the reviews!!! So plz review!!!!!! Thanx and cya in the next chapter^^ 


	3. The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the characters in the book!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) My comments  
  
Thanx for the reviews, really appreciate it^^  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction!! So plz enjoy it and if there is any mistake, tell me and I'll try to fix it^^ Well enjoy!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the table in the common room, next to the windows. Ron and Harry, who had left their homework for the last minute, were now desperately trying to get everything done for tomorrow, while Hermione, who had finished her work earlier, was now enjoying herself with a thick book that she had checked out from the school library. Ron, who wanted Hermione's help, had only gotten himself a long speech of how he should be responsible. It was already 10:00 pm and still they hadn't finished their work. Gradually the common room was being emptied, as the students left for their beds.  
  
"We'll never get it done!" called out Ron frustrated.  
  
"Didn't I warn you guys about leaving your works for the last minute!" spoke Hermione from behind her book.  
  
"Please Hermione, spare us from your long lecture." Replied Harry as he kept on writing.  
  
"I'm tired!" complained Ron, while he stretched out his arms. "I still have to finish an essay for Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Well you better get on with it. Complaining won't get you anywhere." Explained Hermione with a sigh.  
  
Ron picked up his book and started back on his work. Focusing his mind on the material at hand. Hermione seeing that both of the boys were silently working, went back to read her book. Harry, who was writing down on his parchment, wasn't entirely concentrated, as he kept on thinking about Cho Chang and her possible connection with Shawn. Although he barely knew about Cho, Harry had quickly gained some affection towards the Asian girl. He couldn't stop thinking on how it would be great to have her as his girl.  
  
"Hey Ron." Spoke Harry silently. "What do you know about Cho Chang?" he asked shyly.  
  
"You mean the girl that plays for the Ravenclaw team as a seeker." Replied Ron, dropping his book onto the table.  
  
"She's a seeker?!?" said Harry impressed. Not only was she beautiful, but also an athlete.  
  
"Yep. So what about her mate?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you knew something about her." responded Harry quickly, as he blushed softly.  
  
"Don't tell me you fancy her?" Spoke Ron a bit loudly as he gaped towards his friend.  
  
"Well you can say that." He admitted silently.  
  
"I've heard Cedric Diggory has a crush on her." spoke Hermione, who hadn't taken her eyes from the book.  
  
"Competition mate." Spoke Ron.  
  
Suddenly the portrait flung open as Shawn, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan entered the common room, as they laughed loudly. The four of them laughed so hard that tears began to erupt from their eyes. Fred and George soon collapsed onto the coach, near the fireplace, still laughing. Lee Jordan had rolled onto the floor from laughing so hard, while Shawn leaned against a wall clutching his stomach, laughing as well.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm trying to read." Complained Hermione, looking at the four laughing boys.  
  
Apparently they ignored her complains and continued on laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ron as he stared at them with curiosity.  
  
"You should have seen their faces!" spoke Fred that had slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"When Crabbe and Goyle ate the cupcakes we intoxicated." Continued George, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"The hair from their noses started to grow so fast that it might have covered the whole castle!" finished Shawn trying to imitate Crabbes panicked face, causing Harry and Ron to join them in another round of laughter.  
  
"And we owe it all to Shawn, for coming up with this brilliant prank!" spoke Lee Jordan.  
  
"To Shawn!" cheered Fred and George.  
  
"Thanks mate!" replied Shawn as he gave a little bow before sitting down onto an armchair.  
  
"I personally think that your pranks are sick." Spoke Hermione closing her book. "You could have lost us some House points."  
  
"Glad to know how much you care for us." Replied Fred.  
  
"It's getting late. Well I'm off to bed." Said Hermione as she turned around and left towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Yep, Hermione is right about that. We better get some sleep." Spoke George. "See you guys in the morning." said Fred, as the twins walked up towards their dormitory.  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" called Lee Jordan as he followed behind.  
  
"Well, better get some early sleep." Spoke Shawn yawning, as he got up from the armchair.  
  
"Shawn could I have a word with you?" asked Harry quickly, before his twin could reach the stairs.  
  
"Sure, what's up mate?"  
  
Harry hesitated for a second, but his curiosity wouldn't hold up. "Have you any connection with Cho Chang." He asked nervously.  
  
"Cho Chang. She's just a friend of mine. Why do you ask?" replied Shawn as he grinned.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. It's just that I was hoping you could tell me what her moves are in quidditch. You know. It would help me a lot when we play against Ravenclaw. Thanks anyway." Explained Harry quickly, as he thanked Ron mentally for informing him about Cho being a seeker.  
  
"Sure mate." Chuckled Shawn as he saw Harry's face turn slightly red. "Well better get going. See ya tomorrow." Finished Shawn, as he waved goodbye and disappeared into his room.  
  
Harry felt a bit relieved to know that Cho wasn't Shawn's girlfriend. This meant that his chances were still up, and he could finally go ahead without worrying about anything else. Harry smiled widely, as he saw the possibilities up ahead of him, who cared if he was shy, all he knew was that Cho was available.  
  
"Oi, Harry! Stop daydreaming and let's get back to work!" called out Ron.  
  
"Right." Spoke Harry as he quickly shock his head from his thoughts and went back to his books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the quidditch season was coming up, Harry had less time to concentrate on his homework because of Wood's exaggerated quidditch practices. Although everyone knew that Harry was the fastest seeker they had in years, Wood still wasn't confident enough to win their first match against Ravenclaw. Everyone was getting excited about the game, it had been a long time since the Gryffindor had won the trophy, and now that they had a new seeker, their hopes were high.  
  
Sooner then Harry had expected the quidditch match had started, and he found himself mounted on his broom with his teammates, facing the Revenclaw team. As Harry sat nervously on his Nimbus 2000, he saw Madam Hooch approach the players with the Quaffle on hand. She looked at both team captains with a smile and spoke loud and clear.  
  
"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you."  
  
Without any further note, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle up into the air. Brooms began to fly here and there, as both teams started the match. Lee Jordan who was the speaker, reported the game very clearly to the whole crowd, that was cheering widely with excitement and joy.  
  
"GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Announced Lee Jordan as the Quaffle, thrown by Angeline, had entered one of the hoops.  
  
The crowd cheered loudly as they kept their eyes attentively onto the game. Harry, who had cheered along, was now flying above the sky, near the Gryffindor hoops, waiting for a sign of the golden snitch. He had attentively looked around the quidditch field, concentrating on finding the snitch first before the other Seeker. As Harry glanced around the field he couldn't help himself but to stare two or three times towards the other Seeker, not because he was making sure that the other Seeker had seen the snitch, but because the Seeker happened to be Cho Chang.  
  
Cho noticing Harry staring at her, smiled and whispered. "Don't worry Harry, I haven't seen the snitch yet."  
  
Harry blushed a bit as he flew towards the middle of the field as he gazed somewhere else, avoiding Cho's figure. As he looked around, a glimpse of gold was seen next to the Ravenclaw hoop. Harry smiled in joy. Before he made his move towards the hoop, Harry made sure that Cho was looking towards the other side of the field. In the exact moment, Harry bent forward on his broom, making fly in a great speed towards the Snitch. Cho seeing Harry fly by, didn't waist her time in following the other Seeker. Cho was soon side by side with Harry, as both Seekers made their way towards the Snitch, hoping desperately to get there first.  
  
Surprisingly a Bludger came towards the Seekers, but they were both in time to dive and make their way through without any harm.  
  
"Your not so bad Harry." Complimented Cho with a smile. Making Harry blush and almost balance out of his broom.  
  
Cho being distracted in the second she spoke, didn't notice the other Buldger coming towards her on her left side. Harry almost reaching the hoops heard a smack and realized that Cho was hit directly on her left side of her head. The crowd gasped in frighten. Cho who lost her balance began to lose her grip on her broom, causing her body to slip off and fall back. Harry's eyes opened wide as he saw Cho's figure fall, he turned his head towards the snitch, and without wasting time, Harry did an incredible move, astonishing all the members and the crowd. He had bend forward and made it to the snitch in an incredible speed, before he made a U-turn and diving down towards Cho.  
  
In a minute Harry had managed to grasp tightly his arms around Cho's waist, fastening her body onto his broom.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Harry looking towards Cho, who looked at him with half opened eyes.  
  
"Thank you Shawn-" spoke Cho in a whisper before she closed her eyes and fell unconscious onto Harry's arms.  
  
Harry's heart fell, as he heard Shawn's name coming out of her mouth. Somehow the words stabbed right into Harry's body, as he realized sadly, that Cho wasn't interested in him, but instead in his twin brother. It didn't matter if he tried, Harry now knew that Cho fancied Shawn instead of him. Sadden with the sudden fact, Harry had forgotten that he had won the game for the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Great work mate!!!" called out Wood as he ran towards Harry, who had landed onto the ground safely.  
  
"That was an incredible move!!!" called out George who was followed by the other Gryffindor players.  
  
"You saved the lady and got the snitch! What a game!" spoke Fred with a joyful smile.  
  
"You did it Harry!" cheered Angeline and Kate, as they hugged the boy.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had hurried across the field to aid the injured Seeker. Not long, she managed to make Cho float in the air and take her away towards the Hospital Wings, where she would treat the unconscious girl. Harry kept on staring at Cho's figure as Shawn's name echoed inside his mind.  
  
Soon the crowd came and joined the team, as they cheered and applauded. Fred and George quickly lifted Harry up in the air as everyone cried out Harry's name in victory. Harry who managed to smile, wasn't fully glad about the game, his mind was still on his brother and about Cho.  
  
"I knew you could do it Harry!" called out Ron as he approached his best friend.  
  
"You were great!" spoke Hermione with a smile as she cheered along.  
  
"What can I say mate, I'm impressed with you!" called out Shawn as he showed up within the crowd.  
  
The smile Harry had managed to put onto his face, was now gone as he looked towards his cheerful brother with unknown hatred. Of course he couldn't blame Shawn for Cho's heart, but Shawn did not have any interest on the girl that he fancied. What made Harry really frustrated was that Shawn did not even notice Cho like he did, and now all he wished was that the snitch he caught in the game could have been Cho's feelings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 is finished! Sorry for the late update, very sorry, but my school has already started! All these homework and projects had left me without any time to update! So I apologize to you all!! Wanna thank you readers for the reviews you left for me, plz keep on reviewing!! Plz review!!!! Oh, and yes I am changing the facts, I'm not following the events in the book, just warning you! Thanx for everything and cya in the next chapter, which I don't know when it'll be up! 


End file.
